Kidnapped
by BreakfastForLife
Summary: -Paused- What if Bakura was in a tight spot and needed some money. So he sent in his best. His daughter. All he needed her to do was steal Mokiba and Yugi.
1. Plan before you act

Rewrite: Chapter 1: Plan before you act.

I looked over my shoulder. This was to easy. I was getting better. Daddy would be happy. I smiled and hopped out of my car.

"Ice, Get the kid I don`t want anyone to see me out there." I called. "Blondie, Go tell Bakura I got the kid."

"You have the presidents child?" I frowned as the blonde half screamed it.

"No you retard. I got Rainbow Dash." I rolled my eyes. I thought I heard a mumble so I returned to the conversation with a sharp glare. "Shut your fucking mouth or you'll get me caught, and I thought I told your sorry ass to do something."

I turned and walked down the hall to my father. Some how I knew my abilities where to good. I mean I had never once been caught stealing and kidnapping. I was to good. Something was wrong. I mean you don't just wake up good. I shook my head. I was the best ever at these little jobs I was doing.

"Daddy." I said as I knocked on the master of all operations door.

"Good." His voice cooed. "Very good. Any trouble?" He ask raising an eyebrow. I shook my head once again in a sign of none. "Well honey bee, I have something else for you. Just one more kidnapping then I think I'll let you take over the drug deals in Tokyo. Well now the thing is I need you to get two kids be the end of the month. Nothing hard." The king of crimes looked at me almost begging me to tell him no. I nodded to him and he smiled and tossed a file over the table to me. I smiled and walked away.

I thought of my Rules.

Rule number one: Daddy's always right.

Rule number two: Do as your told.

Rule number three: Lie. Always lie.

Rule number four: Plan before you act.

I walked to my room and started to read up on my assignment. Daddy was good. He always took care of me. Always made sure my jobs fit. I looked at the file. I was in a small group of 18 people who where smart enough for the job, but where yet to know if they where strong enough. I smirked my IQ was 168. I am smart. I mean how many girls my age can do what I can do?

"Mokiba Kaiba and Yugi Motto." I nodded. Easy. I was going in for a job as the nanny. I smiled and changed my clothes quickly and grabbed a few of my things and tossed them in a bag. I grabbed a picture of my mother, or dad. Which ever Ryou was. He was my mothering figure until the accident. Daddy said that what happened to him would happen to me to if I left. I knew he was dead. He ran from home and he disappeared. Or died which ever you wanted to call it. He left when I was 4 I'm now 17. Thats 13 years. He has got to be dead by now. Bakura would have sent someone to mop the trail. No secrets could be given out.

Rule number five: Never tell.

I looked down at my body. I needed to eat. I was loosing weight to fast.

All my running and working out. I said to myself. I replied to myself. You'll need upper body strength with his job. Kaiba was not easy when it came to protection. I smirked and picked up a magazine I saw was in my bag. He had two men behind him each at angles perfect for shooting and looking for shooters. Yet they where young enough to look as if they where boys. They stood far enough to make it look as if they admired him. I smirked once again. This is a test on my ability, and there is no way in hell I'm losing. I tossed the magazine and as it landed I noticed more on Kaiba in the book. I turned and picked it up. The head line read "Gay with a capital G?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I growled to myself as I looked down at the picture of him and a blonde holding hands. The blonde was slim but cute almost. Their goes the teasing my way in plan. I said once again. "Its just a test." I'm fine with that I thought. I was bi and a smooth flirt. I could get him easy and if his lover had siblings I could always pull those strings and find a family loop to use for Mokiba. See, I said to myself smiling, Easy as pie. I smiled all my missions where. The mission that won me that car was especially. I said to myself looking at my powder blue KIA. It was nice and ran good and I didn't have to pay on it. Daddy did.I remember the night. I walked behind a man and followed him from a bar watching as he lurked as he walked. A druggie with my fathers money. Easy as pie. I was always saying that when I knew I was going to win. I walked in front of him enough to tease him with my body and have him want me.

"How much?" he called.

"Just this." I replied taking his wallet and running. I called out. "I'm not a slut you rude man. I don't sell my body." I faked a cry and ran to my daddy's car. I got in and handed him the wallet and he smiled and said in a happy voice. "Happy birthday." He handed me keys and I pointed at a car. I smiled. "In the morning when its safe." i said, more asked. I was still new to this game of thieves. He nodded and stared to pick through the wallet as I drove home.

I got in the car and turned on the heat. I always froze to death in this weather. My stomach gurgled. I needed to eat I started to drive and looked at the restaurant on the side of the road. It was close I'd eat there. I looked at the place. It was a Mexican place. One of my favorite types of food. I loved Asian and Italian and Mexican.

I pulled into the place. It was a grill and bar and barely filled. Good I wasn't patient enough to wait. I walked and sat down at a table and I looked at the menu that was seating at my table like it was waiting for me. The same way Daddy waited for me. Almost like he knew I was coming and was just biding his time before I came. I looked over the menu and waited for a waiter to take my order.

I liked this place it was warm and smelled good. It had plenty of family inside it. I heard and a small sound of laughter from a deep throat and two more from far smaller voices. I looked around for the source I wanted to see the happiness. It was a girl and her family. I frowned. Lucky brat. Before she knows it she's gonna be a teen and back talking her parents. But right now she had innocence and I was envious. She had a loving family, everything I wanted, but could never have due to my their like background. No matter how many times I told myself that I wasn't Daddy, that I was different. I felt a tinge of my lies wrapping their way around my heart and breaking it. So lucky, I thought as I watched as a tiny girl played with her daddy's fingers. She was so happy. She started to beg for him to get her a dessert. The man said no and laughed. She asked again. This time the man nodded and got her one.

I wondered if I had ever done something like that with Bakura. Had I ever begged for sweets and then soon have him give in and give it to me?

"Ma'ma." I looked up and smiled.

"Deal number 3, please sir." I looked at the young man and smiled. So sweet. He almost looked familiar. I'd probably seen him on a run in this made me wish I was him. A job where I waited tables and feed people. This would be a heaven to the hell I'd know and called life for so long.

I saw the little girl and envied her. She was eating and smiling. Had I ever smiled like that? Eaten as she was? No. My meals where trashcans and whatever my hands found. I shook my head. Happy nannies equal good nanny.

I pulled out my phone and called Daddy.

1 ring.

2 rings.

3 rings.

"What?" He asked. I heard two breaths. He was fucking a slut.

"When does it start?" I asked.

"Are you there?" He replied.

"Yes sir. I need to know my first meeting."

I heard a whimper and a russell as a body moved. That meant he was getting up to find out my information about my mission. He knew as well as I did, you had to be on time and nervous. I was lucky, my body looked easy to over take giving me a small easy look, like a poor child that was scared, but when I got mad I turned so dark. My eyes turned to a black and I had yet to find a person that didn't cower at them besides Daddy. "Monday 7:55." He finally said, before ending the call I heard a moan of his name and a please. Yep as I thought a slut. She wasn't a client I could tell that much. He wouldn't have answered me if it was. I knew the rules.

Rule number six: Business before anything.

Yes that meant family.

Rule number seven: Use everything to your will.

That meant if you had to use their want of you against them. Guilt them it was the fastest way if you had a girl under you.

I'd used it once. Used it to find out her bank number to take out a few documents for Daddy. I had her body over mine but she was not in charge. I was. She worked her lips from my neck to my collar bone and I pulled at her shirt. She smirked. And spoke in her drunken slur. "One sip for clothes." I nodded and drank straight from the wine bottle we had been sharing. She smiled at what she saw and removed her shirt. She took two rather large gulps from the bottle. I stood on the bed and pulled up my shirt and took down my hair and started on removing my pants. As soon as they dropped she pulled me down to where I was laying on her and started kissing my body once more and touched my skin in places that felt strange but good. Like I knew I was making Daddy proud but I felt ashamed. Ryou. He wanted me to be innocent. I gave that up at 15. It was easy and it helped with jobs. I looked Three years older then what I was. This wasn't my first mission where my body was a tool, and it wasn't the first I felt dirty either.

After our evening of love and moaning I walked over to her drunken body and kissed her and when she returned my kiss I asked for money. She turned her head. I smiled. I want to get make you breakfast but I need money to buy it..I said as innocent i could. She nodded and told me the number to her vault and gave me the key. She turned over in bed and called to me as she heard me dressing. Be back soon I want to repay you fore breakfast. I smiled and said as needy as I could, of course. I never came back. I took her money and ran. Of course. That was my ending after every mission. Of course.

A small voice called to me. "Just kill me already." My reply. "Of course." I said as I stabbed them once in the throat.

Another moan and then a face covered in sweat and a husky voice spoke in my ear. "You know I love you right?" "Of course." After he fell asleep I showered and took his money and ran.

I watched as a body danced its way around a pole. "You'll explain to Bakura." "Of course." I smiled and stood and pulled a gun on the man. "With your blood." I said as I shot. "Of course I'll explain with your blood."

"Of course, Of course, Of course." Ryou had just asked me if I knew he loved me. He said to far to often to me. I was like Daddy, never say it. It was pointless.

Rule number six: Have NO feelings.

And I didn't. Feelings where pointless. Thats why I never told Ryou I loved him. I never told him anything. I never told anyone I cared… Unless it was to get what I wanted. I wish I could go back to that day and change it. I wish I had told him 'I love you'. I wish I told him something anything. If I had know that he has going to leave me, I would have told him. If I had know he was leaving and that he was going to have the accident that night. Had I know anything. If I could go back in time. I would. I would change it in the drop of the dime.

"Ma'ma?" I heard a voice and remembered it as the sweet waiter. I looked up at him and noticed him this time. He had blonde hair and honey like eyes. He was cute but not my type. He looked gay honestly. I remembered him from somewhere, it wasn't a run by. That damn magazine. Play your cards right. I told myself. Kaiba thats the job, just get close to him thats it. Nothing else.

Rule number eight: Know everything. Know your surroundings.

Rule number nine: Whatever it takes to win do it.

I smiled as he set my food down in front of me. I smiled it looked amazing and seeing as I was so hungry. I smiled and he left. I watched as he walked his hips swayed. 'Oh yeah he was gay.' I thought to myself.

I hurried and ate my food. It was as good as it looked. I couldn't help but moan as the I ate it. It was warm and good. I smiled. I would so be fixing this soon.

I heard the music in the room. It was good. I felt like crying when I heard it. It spoke to me.

But in times of trouble

I can turn to my mother

And I know that she gon' understand

So at age 26

I spoke to my mother

And she told me, "young man"

"There are moments when you fall to the ground

But you are stronger than you feel you are now

You don't always have to speak so loud, no

Just be as you are

It doesn't matter if you become some star

Life is better when you open your heart

You don't always have to act so hard, no

Just be as you are"

Be as you are

As I head the music I felt tears wet my checks. So true. Ryou had always told me to that. 'Be as you.' I remember he told me in the same way. When I was so young he told me, 'The world was always bad, but we made it what we wanted. We changed bad things to good. We could make the world ours.'

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Hun?" I looked up and I saw the cute waiter. "You okay?" I nodded. "Just missing my mom. See I came here for a job and I don't have a place to stay and I just lost my mommy and this song. Its her. She is so like this."

"Honey you can stay with me. Me and sis could use the good karma. She's gonna try for a Seto Kiaba as a cook." He said. "Really?" I asked. My karma was good right now. "Yeah, I'm Joey Wheeler. Well clean yourself up and I'll take ya home in a bit. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. His voice and eyes told me he cared and my heart hurt for a moment then I remember a rule.

Rule number ten: Its okay until you get caught.

I smiled to myself and whipped my eyes. Step one down. Easy as pie. I watched as waked away and I went to the bathroom to make myself look and feel better before I went to his house. If he is Kaiba's I need to be the best he knows. Looks and all.


	2. It okay until you get caught

**Chapter 2: Its okay until you get caught.**

**I took off my shirt and fixed my undershirt and notice my birthmark, resting over my heart. A small eye surrounded by a circle with 5 triangles protruding from it. Quite beautiful, but it looked like a burn mostly. Like someone had heated metal and placed it there.**

**I smiled and fixed my hair pulling it away from its annoying ponytail and let my curls fall down my spine resting beautifully on my shoulders. I smiled and picked up my bag and started working on my makeup. I quickly decided to go with a simple make up. My shirt being a striped shirt which was short and showed off skin, being the reason for the tank top. I pulled the tank top up and let the shirt fall just short of my hips and pulled my pants down to my hips to give a good clear view of my waistline but not the scars that where splattered on my skin. I looked at my shoes. Flats. I thanked the gods. I was perfect.**

**Rule number eleven: Fit the part.**

**I surely did. I was a piece of eye candy now. All of me except my ugly birthmark in the shape of eye. An angry eye. Almost a burn on my skin really. I had hears Dady joking with Uncle Marik one time about the time I was made and how hard it was to have the reincarnation every blue moon. My birthday. We celebrated once every seven years on the night of my actual birth. On the blue moon. I never could remember my birthday but I knew it was that day. I had heard Dady say it many times.**

**I frowned and covered it with makeup to make sure it wouldn't be seen. I lowered the pants and showed off my hips. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't an A cup I was more of a DD 38. I smirked. It was gonna be hell to keep eyes off of me. I smirked and walked out.**

**I then walked up to the cash register. The person standing there had quite amazingly tall hair. Very tall. With 3 amazing colors. Black and blonde with a pale red almost a magenta. Yugi. I smiled this was gonna be fun.**

**"****Do I know you?" I asked. I had recognized him from the dueling tournament last year.**

**"****Sh…I'm a duelest but right now I'm just trying to keep a job that can take care of me and my boyfriend. He does the working for payments and I do food but we split the bills." He said smiling. "Anyway your bill?" I handed him the bill and ten dollars.**

**He smiled and handed me back some change. "Sign here." He said as he laid down another bill. I signed my play name. 'Rachel Marie Bakura' after Mommy. Dady had named me 'Keket Apepi' a name that I never knew what it meant till I looked up the meaning 'Goddess of darkness's serpent demon.' I would never put that down but when you said it out loud it sounded pretty out loud. I wonder had Daddy know what it meant when he called me that? But I had also ben called 'Badru' this I only got called on my birthday when we went to see the blue moon.**

**I guess the reason I never remembered my birthday was because I had only had it once and I had probably slept through it.**

**"****Girly?" I heard the voice named Yugi speak.**

**"****Yeah?" I answered.**

**"****You wrote a few names on here… Um…One's Rachel Marie Bakura. Funny I know a Bakura. He used to date a friend of mine until they had a kid and things just went downhill from there." He blushed. "Is Badru a common name, because my friend used to call his daughter that. She was born on a blue moon so they thought it would be fun to name her after the full moon. Plus its on here. Sorry I'm nosey." He said blushing again.**

**I smiled. I was mostly curios. That was starting to sound like my life. Parents having kid. One leaving. Bakura my last name? Born at night. My name?**

**"****Whats your friends name? If you don't mind me asking? Like it sounds like my mom."**

**He frowned. "Its a guy so yeah its not her. I'm sorry." He said with a small blush on his small cheeks. It was cute. But he gave me some information I needed.**

**My mother was still alive. Ryou was out there. But he said a few years ago. What did that mean?**

**Joey walked up to me and Yugi. "Ready to go girly?" I smiled and nodded.**

**"****I live in a hotel so I'll let you use the room we rent out. Okay?" He asked. I knew he wouldn't want me in house but he was sweet. This was to easy, but what did I tell Daddy? 'Oh works fine. I think I might have found Mommy?' No of course not. I frowned. Life was starting to suck massively.**

**_Rule number twelve: Innocence_**

**I smiled and looked down at my shoes and blushed. I pushed a few fake tears to my face.**

**"****Thank you… I needed this so much. I mean." I pointed at Yugi, "You reminded me of my mother…I'm sorry. I'm so happy you are letting me have a place to stay. I mean I can't just keep sleeping in my car. Thank you. You too Yugi. I needed a reminded or her. I needed to remember my nickname as a kid. Thank you." I smiled and wiped my eyes.**

**"****Hows my make up?" I ask. I was making small talk in the hopes of getting them to trust me a little bit.**

**"****Beautiful now that you mention it. It is amazing. You should do mine. I'm gonna go on a date with my boyfriend and I really want to look good.**

**Joey turned to me and smiled.**

**"****You should do it! I've got to clock out anyways." I nodded to Joey and grabbed my bag.**

**"****Okay Yugi come here." I said sitting at a table and starting to get my things out. I picked up my pales and started darkening his eyeliner and placing a light green eyeshadow against his already large eyes. I paled his skin and added a touch to his nose and slowly rubbing it in. "Small circles." I said to myself. I had had training in this thing. Yugi laughed. I pulled out a hot pink lip gloss and a light pink lip stick. "Rule 101. Own it, mix it." I said smiling. I put the light pink on his lips and swirled the sparkling lip gloss on him. I picked up a mirror and handed it to Yugi.**

**Joey who was standing behind me gave a soft wow under his breath. "You're great. Where did you learn?"**

**I thought for have a second.**

**_Rule number thirteen: Do everything perfect_**

**"****My mom." I said blushing. They both looked down. I was playing my innocence card to much. "Its okay. I needed to think about her. I had almost forgotten her. She left when I was 3. But she taught me so much." Joey looked at Yugi. They where sharing a thought.**

**Ryou? Had they learned something new? Where they putting the pieces together before I could?**

**"****We got to go, Yugi. You look great by the way." Joey said picking up his jacket and turning on his heel to walk out the door. I followed closely. "I'll drive my car and you follow okay?" He ask.**

**He was nervous. To many thing where clicking for him. I was scaring him. Gods damned me with this. One mission to easy and this crap came to play a role in it. Fuck this.**

**"****Okay." I said quietly and smiled. "Um can I give you my number and you call me so I make sure I'm going the right way?" I asked. Joey smiled. I was playing down. Good I needed that.**

**"****Of course." He said smiling. Those words rang in my ears.**

**Of course. Of course. Of course I know Ryou. Of course. Of course.**

**I smiled and handed him my phone so he could put in the number on his and call. I went to my car and answered my phone on the first ring.**

**"****Ready?" He ask. **

**I felt the words of course forming on my lips. I wanted to say them. I was starting to need the kill that came after them. I had heard the words so much recently. "Yep." I said. I heard a chuckle. "Follow me." I smiled and drove behind his car. A sliver Ford Fusion. Not bad. Small compared to my car but it fit him.**

**The car twisted and turned down roads I had never seen. It knew its was around like Bakura knew my mind. Every crack and creases. He could probe me without thinking about it. I shuttered and kept following him till we can to the hotel.**

**I parked my car and got out. Waiting for him to take me o his home. So I could kill him. No I told myself. I needed him. Not yet. No-not ever. This one had to stay alive. I frowned at the cold and looked at his warm smiling face. I followed it and went up a few floors. After walking the long ways he pointed to a door.**

**"****Your room." He then pointed to the one across the hall. "Mine. Give a shout if you need anything."**

**We heard voices from the other side of the wall.**

**A voice it giggled. "Serenity." It was almost familiar. No I told myself. Your just hopping.**

**A second voice I was already in love with called out something that made me love it more. "Ryou."**

**I was stunned. Hopping against hope I watched as Joey opened the door and in the hall sat a Ryou giggling covered in feathers.**

**My breath caught in my throat.**

**I walked into my room and sat on my bed for the time being. I slowly rocked my body. I was just hoping. My mother was dead. This was a lie. Wait what if I asked Bakura? I grabbed my phone. No I dropped it.**

**_Rule number fourteen: Unless it matters never tell Daddy._**

**I must have had false memories. They just looked identical. It jus happened to be the giggles of my mother as we ran from Daddy tickling us. I just happened to be that face was the same. It just happened that the rain had started as the tears ran over my face. It just so happened that fourteen years ago tonight in the same rain my mother left my life. I cried. I laid on that bed and cried. I emptied my soul.**

**It just so happened that the figure at the end of the all I had called Ryou had caught a glimpse of me and thought the same I was. That just can't be.**

**_I know that my endings not like the rest of my writing but I wanted to do. It give some reviews to my bad writing. I need a life. Reviews makes me feel good like I have a life and I in turn write things that remind me of my good life._**


	3. Don't Get Attached

**Rewrite: CHAPTER 3: Don't Get Attached.**

**I woke up. My throat was soar and my eyes where puffy. I had been crying far to much. I took a deep breath as I sat up in the bed. I counted to 10 in my head and looked at the clock. Midnight. The witching hour. The hour I killed in. I looked out the window and I saw rain. I smiled. I loved rain. It was lighting and thunder I had a problem with. **

**The sounds and colors of a gun going off.**

**The sound of a body hitting the floor.**

**The sound Daddy makes as he slams the doors and tosses things at you.**

**The sound and color of fire. The thunder like the voice you hear as they screamed in pain and the color.**

**Lighting.**

**When I killed people I saw things like lighting live the body. My brain way of saying murder was okay. Like they had moved on to a better place. I had seen it on my first time and I told Daddy.**

**Daddy said the best of us had it.**

**I asked what he did after a kill.**

**He smiled at me and grabbed my chin harshly. It was the first time he hurt me. Every other time he had others do it. I looked up at him an in his eyes I saw him laugh. He slammed a beer into my hand. He spoke theses words next, 'I laugh and drink. One less bitch to put up with.' I looked at the beer and up at him. He tossed my face from him and told me to drink.**

**I drank.**

**I drank enough to make me drunk and in the morning he quizzed me on what happened. I failed the quiz. I knew nothing.**

**This became routine. I drank till I was drunk. I failed the quiz and was punished. I was beaten. I felt the scar on the plan on my hand burn. He had picked up at knife and tried to cut me. I grabbed the blade and flipped it. Bakura tried to take it back and I went to stab him I missed and landed beside his jaw.**

**Bakura nodded to me and as I ran I heard him call to me, 'My successor is learning!' He was proud I had tried to hurt him. But he was angry I had turned my knife to him. He was in charge not me.**

**_Rule number fifteen: You belong to him._**

**As I ran down the hall to my room I saw lighting and it scared me. The souls of the people I killed where coming to kill me. They wanted revenge.**

**Had cried that night as well. It had been a terrible storm.**

**I stood up from my bed and shook my body. Trying to rid my mind of all the bad things and I seen and done. I bent down to grab my duffle bag and it wasn't there. I looked around my room. No bad. Nothing like it in sight.**

**My information. Was I sloppy enough to get caught?**

**I remembered the bags where in my car. I breathed and thanked the gods in my head.**

**I walked to my window and saw the car. I smiled I could get it no problem. It seem to be drizzling. Couldn't be too bad. I walked out of my room and down the hall silently. I heard loud voices. The closer I got to the door that lead outside the loader they got. I frowned and stood infant of it to hear the voices.**

**I heard the voice that I was already in love with for it had sung the name Ryou last night. It spoke. "Leave Jack! Get out of here. We are over! I'm done you need to back off."**

**I stepped closer to the door my fist tightened. Had he hurt the voice I loved?**

**"****What the fucks your problem?" The voice named Jack said. "I'm so sorry I slept with her. OMG! Its nothing compared to what you do on a nightly basis at the damn mansion!" He screamed at her.**

**"****Jack please." Serenity said she sounded like she was crying.**

**"****You bisexual slut!" Jack scream. I felt pain in my hand. I looked down my nails had cut me.**

**I made up my mind in that second. The owner of that voice was mine. I wouldn't let it get hurt.**

**I opened the door and put on a shocked face at the sight of the two. The boy named Jack looked at me. I couldn't tell much of his looks but I saw enough to be able to recognized him if I had to.**

**"****Is this your side hoe Serenity? You fucking waste of space!" He turned to me. "Get out of here or I'll kick your ass too." He yelled. I grabbed Serenity and pulled her back to where she out of his reach and I could push her into the door if the time came to it.**

**I had made him angry. His eyes turned from the blue they where to a color so dark it reminded me of Daddy.**

**He made a fist to hit me and swung. I moved my head back inches and his fist collided with the door frame. I kicked his legs and he wavered in his knees. I grabbed his fist from the door frame and pushed my thumb against the major blood vessel. He cried out in pain.**

**"****I think she told you to leave." I said with a steel backbone in my words. He nodded and I let go of him. He stayed on his knees and rubbed his wrist. I watched. He hands moved fast and they grabbed my knee bringing me down. I landed on him and sat on his chest with his arms under my legs and I punched him once and grabbed his hair. Its was brown and long for a males. I looked at him with his busted lip and wild eyes. I pulled him up by his hair. He grabbed at my hands clawing my wrist with his nails. It did nothing. I had done worst to myself before.**

**I spoke again. Quieter. "Leave or you wont be able to next time." I pushed him away by his hair and watched as he left. I turned around and I turned my wrist up to look at it. I hissed as drops of rain hit my arm. He had scratched it. Some of the scratches where bleeding. I heard thunder and my body shook.**

**I started thinking. I remembered the first time I was raped.**

**The sound my body made against the metal and the way his booming voice rang in the room. Demanding my clothing be taken off.**

**Next I heard Daddy. Don't stop till one of you is dead. I widened my eyes and started shaking. He was the only one with a weapon. He started swinging at me. I screamed and ran. The threw the knife it cut my leg but I had it. I stood up with blood on my legs. Warm and sticky. I went to stab him. I was clumsy. I was new. I had never killed.**

**He grabbed at me and slid his rough calloused hand under my shirt and tightened his grip on my arm with his other hand. I squirmed and I kicked up landing a knee in his privates and he let me go. My body was still warm in the places he touched. Sickly warm the way you feel when you have a fever. I picked up the knife and walked to him. He looked at me and I stabbed him several times in the heart. The lightning came. This was the first time I had seen it. It flashed in his eyes and shot up from his body. I started at the body I had killed. I, a small 9 year old girl had killed a man.**

**I heard Daddy's voice from above, 'You start training tomorrow. That was sloppy bullshit.' Was all he said before he disappeared into the hall.**

**I felt the same warm sticky liquid flowing down my knee. I felt hands on my shoulders as they pulled me from hellish memories. I woke from the nightmare to see green eyes. As green as emeralds. The beauty of them almost taking my voice, but I had long ago learned to control my emotions. The beauty that was given off by her vibe was amazing. She took my breath even with tears in her eyes. She was dressed in the short shorts I had ever seen and a far to large shirt the hung off one side of her body because she pick up the other side and fidgeted with it in her hands. I think her lips moved.**

**"****What?" I asked her.**

**I heard a pearly laugh. "I need to clean your cuts."**

**"****I need to get my clothes thats why I came out." I said smiling lightly.**

**She nodded. "I'll walk you." I smiled back at her.**

**"****Like me already pretty lady?" I smirked at her.**

**She blushed and rolled her eyes. "I have to take care of my hero. For helping me."**

**I smirked. "Okay I'm gonna go get it." I said pointing at my car. She looked over at my car.**

**"****Nice. Big car penalty of room." She said. I knew what she meant but I took it the wrong way. I laughed and turned to her walking backwards to my car.**

**"****Not got anyone to screw in the back seat tho." I called she looked at me and laughed. I unlocked my doors and grabbed my bags and removed the files. I placed them under the car seat and locked the doors again. I needed to keep my files safe.**

**I walked back up to her and she walked me inside.**

**"****Is their a lobby in this hotel or is it just apartments?" I asked.**

**"****This is abrading house. My best friend Ryou Johnson owns it and rents out rooms to his friends and people who are homeless or need a roof in the ran come by and spend the night get a bite and leave." She said looking proud. I smiled. Ryou wanted to do this. I remembered the time he mentioned it. I laughed then when I was homeless I wanted it. The irony. I hated that word. I had been homeless. I hadn't had a roof over my head several times. Daddy would get mad and toss me away like the garbage I was.**

**"****I'm staying in a homeless room huh?" I asked.**

**"****No your staying in my room honestly." She said. I quirked and eyebrow at her and she laughed. "I'm sleeping with Joey until you get a home." She nodded.**

**I smiled. This was nice. We had just stood in the doorway of the building talking. Enjoying the others company.**

**"****I want to clean your cuts." She said looking at me. "Please let me. I kinda am the reason for them." She looked down.**

**I picked her chin up in my hand. "Beautiful girls should look up and show off their eyes." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and we walked to her room in the peace.**

**I went in first and walked to the bathroom to put on shoes and a tank top so she could clean my cuts. I mental checked to make sure none of my bad scars where showing. I sat on the toilet and let her come in.**

**She moved so swiftly. She knew what she needed and put it one me. I felt safe already. I watched her eyes and she fixed my skin.**

**Her eyes clouded like she didn't know what to think. I knew I was ugly. My scars made me that way. The ones on my body and my mind.**

**She looked up when she finished and we made eye contact. I loved her eyes. So pretty. I was about to tell her when I hear another crack of thunder.**

**"****You scared?" She asked. I nodded.**

**"****I'll protect you." She said taking my uninjured hand and pulling me to her bed that I was using for the next few days.**

**"****She told me to sit so I did. She turned on the t.v and as it started up she went and got cookies and sandwich supplies from the small kitchen that I didn't notice. She set the stuff down and left.**

**I watched how she walked. She walked on her knees. They bowed inward. Beautiful but strange. Sh returned with plates and cups and apple juice.**

**She smiled and sat beside me. She chose a movie on the t.v. and we ate on the bed watching it. I smiled. I had forgotten about the storm and Ryou. I was amazed at what the tiny girl ate and drank. I picked up a slice of cheese and ate it as it was. She poked my side.**

**"****Eat real food. You'r skin and bones." I laughed and shook my head.**

**"****No thanks. I'm not hungry." She handed me a sandwich.**

**"****Eat!" She said. I nodded and ate. She smiled once more and we went back to half watching the movie and more playing.**

**When our movie ended I put the food and things away and she took care of the t.v. When I returned she had a cover around her and was mumbling about the cold. I smiled and played on the bed beside her. She turned to where she was facing me.**

**"****I''m sleepy." She yawned. I laughed and nodded.**

**"****Me too." I said yawning in return. We laughed and soon fell asleep.**

**We awoke to the sound of the door to the room opening and a loud voice yelling at us.**

**"****Serenity!" Me and Serenity sat up in the bed trying to find out what she was needed to do. I found it out. I hand held her in my sleep. I went to move my hands away and she held them close and mumbled with her eyes half closed. Joey was angry I was holding her. Was she his sister? Or crush? I frowned bad move on my part, but she wouldn't let me go.**

**"****SERENITY!" Joey screamed. She sat up in bed and looked worried.**

**"****Yes?" She croaked.**

**"****Can I talk to you? He ask. She nodded. Slowly getting up. Still dizzy from sleep. She walked out into the hall with him and I heard the yelling clear as day.**

**"****You are sleeping with a stranger!" Joey yelled. "She could have killed you! Raped you! Anything! What was going on?"**

**I wanted to get up and run to her rescue agin. This time I couldn't.**

**"****Big brother. I cleaned her cuts from where she made Jack leave last night and I helped her get over last nights storm he was scared. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep in the movie is all." She said in a quiet voice.**

**Joey grumbled. "Did he hurt you? Worse then before?"**

**Someone had hurt my emerald eyes beauty?**

**"****No he hasn't touched me scene he hit me." She spoke so softly you could hear a pin drop. **

**"****Be careful." Joey said. "Invite her to breakfast if you think you should. I'm hungry and I got work. I got to go. You pick up groceries and behave. Okay?"**

**"****Yep." Serenity said. I waited to hear feet move. I heard Joey's leave the building and a car drive away. Next I heard a second softer set in the hall.**

**"****Honey we need to talk." The voice I thought was my mothers said. I heard two sets of foot steps walk away.**

**I got up and stretched. I needed them to like me. I went to the small kitchen and made omelets. I didn't know how many people where her so I made six. Two for each of us.**

**The aroma filled the small room and I heard a voice I recognized from the hall. Yugi Mutto's my target.**

**"****That smells good girl you cookin' for me to?" Yugi laughed and opened the door.**

**"****Hey Yugi!" I said.**

**"****Rachel?" He ask.**

**"****Yeah. I'll cook for you too. How many folks should I cook for?" I ask.**

**He looked at me. "Just 5." He said skeptically.**

**I nodded and cooked. "I made six. Someone gets two."**

**Yugi walked into the small kitchen. "Yami. He eats everything under the sun." Yugi said laughing and setting the table. "So you gonna tell me how we meet again?" He ask.**

**I started serving plate. "Joey brought me here and me and his sister became friends and now I'm cooking."**

**Yugi blushed. "I heard. Did you guys sleep together? Like why was he so mad?"**

**I blushed. "I had my arms around her where we fell asleep watching a movie."**

**Yugi looked at me wide eyed. "What about Jack?"**

**I shrugged. Serenity whom was in the room answered for me. "She got rid of him and now she is my best friend on the face of the planet."**

**I smiled. "Call the folks. I wish to give them food for friendship."**

**Yugi laughed. "Yami!" He called before returning to our conversation. "You've got my friendship. This is great!"**

**The one called Yami came in the room followed by a Ryou. I smiled. So beautiful. So like my mother.**

**Around the table Serenity looked for another victim to tell the tale of how I had kicked Jack out for good.**

**Yami whom looked a lot like Yugi looked at me sitting beside Serenity. "So are you two a thing or no?"**

**I removed my arm from the back of her chair. "No we are just fiends." I answered as she blushed.**

**Ryou was the next to question me. "So tell us why are you here?" I smiled.**

**"****I'm gonna be a nanny for Seto Kibia's younger brother Mokiba. I just have to go pass some more test is all." I smiled at him. He smiled back. So like my mother. I looked around at the people. This felt nice. But I needed to pace myself. I thought on my next rule.**

**_Rule number sixteen: Don't get attached._**

**I had a job.**

**Serenity said my name again. I loved the way it sounded on her lips. "Rachel, will you go with me to the store? I can't go alone and Yugi's got work and so does Yami and Ryou has online class."**

**"****Sure thing girly." I told her. She smiled. I thought to myself. 'Oh yes. I'm fucked.' She smiled and I returned it. I had know her for no time at all and I was already her's.**

**I, the untamable beast had been tamed in less then a full day. No. I felt like hitting myself. I was just playing the part. I was just playing.**

**She looked at me with her smiling eyes. So beautiful.**

**"****I enjoy your company Rach. Its fun." She said smiling. Her friends around the table nodded.**

**The clock in the hall chimed 9. As is practiced the people whom had sat down at the table as strangers stood as friends and started to move. A murmur arose accompanied with the sounds of chairs moving and plates being put in the sink. The air was full of goodbyes's and I-gota-go's and thanks-for-breakfast's. I smiled and watched as they left drinking my water slowly. I smiled. Oh yes I was truly screwed over but her smile would be worth the pain of fathers anger.**


	4. You don't have a family

**Chapter 4: You don't have a family.**

**"****Rach!" I heard Serenity call to me.**

**"****Yeah!" I called back to her and looked up from the dishes I had been washing.**

**"****I'm gonna take a shower and when I'm done you take one." I heard as I finished the dishes and smiled.**

**"****Yes mom!" I yelled back. I laughed and dried my hands.**

**I heard Yami yell from his and Yugi's room. "Just shower together. Joey doesn't have to know." I snorted and tried to keep in my laughter. **

**She yelled at Yami. "You sicko. She's straight! God's I hardly know her anyway."**

**I laughed. "One I'm bi. Two what you wanna know?"**

**Serenity groaned. "Are you really gonna play twenty questions with me while I'm in the shower?"**

**Yami walked into the kitchen where I was. "Just don't go asking to much about her past. It's a sore spot."**

**"****What happened to her?" I asked. I closed my eyes. I was getting attached. I couldn't do this.**

**"****Its not my place to tell, but I will tell you this. I think she has a crush on you and if you hurt her i swear from Ra to Khonsu no one will hide you from our anger. This is a family. Ryou and Serenity and Yugi they are the small ones Me, Joey and Seto are the big ones and we hit hard. Now don't play her or hurt her and you'll be just fine." Yami nodded to me and left.**

**This was family. This is what they where supposed to do. This is how you where supposed to be loved. You where supposed to protect people. You where supposed to love them.**

**How did I know that this was family? All I knew of families was the rule Daddy said.**

**Rule number seventeen: You don't have a family.**

**I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I'll be gentle."**

**He smiled. "Good. I gotta go I'm gonna be late for work. Tell Yugibug I love him will you?"**

**"****Yugibug?" I asked.**

**He nodded and walked out the door. "He's scared of bugs." I laughed and smiled. I loved my family.**

**What did I say? I closed my eyes. I had heard that somewhere before. Daddy said it once making fun of Mommies family.**

**Was this the family I so vaguely remembered? The one I had seen once. The Uncle's and Aunts's I had loved till Ryou ran away? I sat on the floor and tried to remember. Did I know these people? Where they my family? Why did I fit in so well with them?**

**Why? Why? Why?**

**I held my head trying to remember. But remembering if you knew someone from when you where young was hard. I couldn't remember anything. Not but the big stuff. How should I remember the people I might have seen once before I was 3?**

**I traced my birthmark for good luck. I started to calm down. The spot burned and I placed my hand on the whole thing trying to stop the pain. But as I did my body felt white hot coasting through it. I tried to get the pain to stop but as I tried to stand my head hit the counter and I remembered something.**

**_It was cold and damp but home. There was a small fire with something in it. I tried to sit up but my shoulder hurt. Just under my collar bone on my left side the skin felt like it was tearing. I put my hand there and when I pulled it away it came with blood. I screamed. I saw Daddy and Uncle Marik at the fire. "Help me!" I cried. I needed the help. The pain was to much. I watched as the picked up a triangle thing with a eye on it and 5 prong like thing protruding from it. I began to shake and I felt 4 sets of hands grab my limbs and hold me down._**

**_Daddy held the thing with skilled hands in hot gloves and Uncle Marik pushed a finger into my wound. I screamed and his fingers came away with blood and he let it drop down onto the metal it sizzled and popped._**

**_I looked at him and he started to sing._**

_Oh my god's we give you this dying creature to own and use._

_OH Khonsu bless it with your cloak of night._

_Ra give it strength to yours._

_Seth give it way to know truth and trust._

_God's give us the perfect creature._

**_Daddy pushed the hot metal to my skin and it burned and stilled the wound. I screamed again and Daddy hit my mouth. I shut up and Daddy finished the song._**

_Let us keep the body and will but Anubis when our work is finished take it back._

_We need it to show the work the right way to live. We swear this to you._

_You can keep the soul but put in its place the soul of the perfect solder._

_Oh my god Anubis help us to kill the Pharaoh and perfect the land of light to one of dark._

**I started to remember things. I had heard that song twice before. The night Mommy left and on my tenth birthday. The night of the blue moon. The blue moon. The blue Khonsu. The one god I was born under. I knew the moon. I trusted it. It was so sweet but I feared it. Like it was going to tell on me. Why was I scared of the moon? Why? Why?**

**I remembered my birthday party. I was two. Serenity was there. She was 14. Mommy was there and so was daddy. Joey was sitting on Seto and Yugi and Yami where pacing me back and forth playing with me. I put the memories deep inside of my head. I felt safe in that one. Like I would need it later on.**

**Next I remembered the other night my tenth birthday. Daddy and Uncle Marik had me tied again and a big hooded man dressed in black kissed me and sucked on my mouth. I felt dizzy but I stood up. I knew things. I knew war and how to kill. I knew deadly things. Next he took advantage of me and when I woke I was seventeen. I saw Daddy talking to the man.**

**_'_****_My god you can come again in a year she will have killed the Pharaoh and you can take the world to darkness but you must give me Ryou like you promised.' The figure nodded then spoke. 'Once I can control the world I will make more of her. She is the ring. I will have all the items and I will place them all in young ones and I will control the gods. You my faithful servant will do the ritual and make more when I tell you. First we need the Pharaoh's item and the Priest's. Give her the drink.'_**

**I heard a voice echo in my head. ****_'Learn more, the more you remember the sooner Anubis loses control."_**

**I sat up and screamed. I felt my body stiffen and I screamed again. My spot still burned.**

**Ryou and Serenity ran into the room. "Rachel are you okay?" One asked.**

**"****Yeah just like fell and hurt my hand. I kinda just freaked out." I got up and my legs started to waver. I sat back down. "Gotta be careful." I smiled at Serenity.**

**"****Yeah. You aren't going anywhere. I'll have Yugi look at you, He know's stuff about sicknesses. You could be bad." She put her hands up to make sure I stayed still and went for Yugi.**

**I rubbed my burn. I heard Ryou gasp. I turned to him.**

**"****You okay" I asked. He nodded. "You sure?"**

**"****Yeah just thought I saw something." It was my turn to nod.**

**I looked at him and my want to tell him I knew him was unbearable. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the picture of Ryou in my mind. Sweet lovable Mommy.**

**I looked at him. He was tracing over his heart. I needed to talk to him. What it he knew something I didn't?**

**"****Do you think she'll mind me moving to the chair? The floors cold." I asked pulling Ryou back to my world of sanity.**

**"****No she won't. Let me help you." I nodded and Ryou helped me to the chair.**

**I sat for a few moments trying to catch my breath. Yugi walked in.**

**"****Doc, I'm fine just flipped out. I fell is all." Yugi nodded as I spoke.**

**"****I was told you had a cut. Can I see it?" Yugi asked whipping his hands.**

**I showed him my hand and my knee. "I was fighting Jack." I told him when I found his questioning look.**

**Yugi examined me. "You're fine but I think that fight took it out of you. I would say you need to work out some and get in shape. Maybe running. Cardio mostly would help. It helps relieve stress which you have and it helps balance." Yugi stood up and smiled. "Yami runs a gym. When you go out with Sissy have her take you to see him, but don't stay over an hour." Yugi said leaving.**

**"****Sissy?" I asked to no one in particular.**

**"****Thats my nickname." Serenity said. "Now go shower you smell." She laughed at me and walked to the kitchen with a pad of paper.**

**I watched as she moved. I smiled. I bite on my lip to keep from reaching out and grabbing her.**

**I walked past the room we had shared and grabbed my duffle bag. I picked up a pair of yoga pants. My favorite pair. Blue and yellow and pink splattered on white. Next I picked up a blue tank top and sneakers to match.**

**I showered and when it came time to wash my hair I was confused. What shampoo did I use? I picked up each and smell till I found one that smelled like Serenity. I washed my hair in it and rinsed. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair and started brushing my teeth and getting off the last of my make up.**

**I dressed in my outfit and braided my hair in a high ponytail.**

**I walked out of the bathroom and to my room and put my stuff on the bed and popped my neck. I sat down and shaved my legs so I could where the yoga pants.**

**I walked from the room and down the hall to Ryou's room in the hopes of finding Serenity.**

**"****She has a tattoo!" Ryou said.**

**"****What?" Serenity replied in as much shock as I was.**

**"****On her heart. Like the millennium eye. I saw it."**

**"****Maybe she studied it."**

**"****I don't know. My ex was obsessed with the ring and he went crazy. Killed our daughter one night when I went out and he said he was making the perfect child. That I was useless. Joey had Seto help me set this up and protects me from him. You know that."**

**My moms alive? Was my past lies? Maybe. I had starting remembering things that I didn't know before.**

**"****I'm sorry Ryou but I can't believe she's abusive. She saved me from it." I blushed.**

**"****So you like her? How deep was your blush when Yami yelled take a shower together?"**

**A moment of silence.**

**"****That deep? Your face is so red! I swear she better take care of you."**

**"****We aren't dating and I think Yami has already scared her."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****He said he was going to, and he hinted at it during breakfast. I gotta take her to see him anyway."**

**"****Well we know Seto he'll protect us."**

**They laughed.**

**"****I gotta go and find her." I walked to the end of the hall and started to stretch as she came out the door. I frowned.**

**"****Where's you gym clothes? I'm not going alone. Go get dressed." She looked at me and laughed but went to our room and got dressed. I watched her walk. I liked her hips. She was smooth and even. Not large breast a slim but and a small frame. Her perfect brown hair and bright green eyes. Everything was so amazing.**

**I heard my mother voice. "Be nice to her or you'll pay worse then hell."**

**I smiled. "I will." I watched as his eye light up.**

**"****You like her?"**

**I shrugged.**

**I saw a finger in my face. "Take care of my sister or you won't fucking wake up."**

**I smirked. "You're almost my type. I like girls with bite. But you are quite pretty."**

**I laughed at the look on my mothers face.**

**It felt weird to flirt wit her but I knew that I would have to if I wanted to get this job done.**

**But did I want it done? Did I want it to end? Or did I just want Daddy to end?**


End file.
